


Happy Birthday, Tom!

by Mzz_Efaki



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzz_Efaki/pseuds/Mzz_Efaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serge's present for his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Tom!

_“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my babyyyyyy, happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!”_

“You have a nice voice, you know” “Maybe you should take over the vocals on Kasabian and I should be the housekeeper, instead. Hm, how about that?” Tom said teasingly on the phone talking with his girlfriend.

_“Oh stop it you! I couldn’t stand a day on the road, you know that”_

“I know...I know honey”

_“I miss you Tommy. We miss you”_

“Is my girl there, too?”

_“Well of course, she is! She’s been awake the whole morning and afternoon to speak to you”_

“Pass her the phone”

_“Daddyyy! Happy bithday!”_

“Thank you baby!!! I love you so much, I can’t wait to get back and hold you in my arms again”

Tom wasn’t alone in the room. Quite the opposite actually, since the whole band was there, drinking some beers in the name of his birthday. And of course Serge was there, next to him. On the hearing of the last sentence, Serge frowned but tried his best not to show it. He was acting ridiculously, anyway. Tom was speaking to his daughter, for heaven’s sake! But still. The words _baby, I love you_ and similar others when proffered by Tom made his guts turn unless they adressed to him, and **_only_**   to him...

But Tom could read him like the title of a book, and wrapped an arm around him immediately, trying to console him in some way.

_“I love you daddy. I’m sleeping now, tell me goodnight”_

“Goodnight baby” Oops, he did it again, yet he did notice so and just tightened up his grip.

He then made a smooch sound and hand up.

“Hey birthday boy! Come over here, and have a beer” “Haaaaa I made a rhyme!!” Ben said lifting his beer in the air along with the other guys.

Tom and Serge joined them, and they all sat there with some music in the background, mostly talking. This birthday was different from all those Tom used to have in the past years. This was quiet. But then again, why would he want a huge birthday cake with a stripper inside of it anyway? What would he do to those slutty-dressed girls that always were on the VIP section on his past birthday parties? _Nothing_. He had no reason to get so damn high and hook up with strangers now...

 

 

It was almost eleven, and there was only one hour left from Tom’s most special day of the year. Or the second most special -yeah, the most special day is Serge’s birthday- and he wanted to spend a few moments alone with Serge, a thing that didn’t happen at all all day long.

He caught Serge’s hand and gave a knowing smile to the rest of the guys along with his goodnights and they headed to his room. Tom let and Serge get in first and as soon as he closed the door his lips were attached on Serge’s. He kissed him softly and deeply, a really long kiss. When they broke apart Tom spoke first “That was the best part of the day...” “The best present”

“Actually I got something for you!”

“Another one Serge?” “Oh, you shouldn’t have...” Tom shouted at Serge as he was walking to the kitchen, coming back with a plate in his hands.

“I’m not singing happy birthday song again but, this is for you... I made it myself!”

“Baby, did you? It looks great! Thank you so much!”

“Come on then! Eat your cake, not all of it though. I don’t want you to die from diabetes” Serge said as he laughed quietly.

Tom started eating ravenously his chocolate cake –a huge fan of choco by the way- and closed his eyes, to feel the sensation of the warm praline into his mouth. Serge smirked at the sight in front of him, and moved on the second part of Tom’s present. He slowly got on his knees and carefully undid the fly on Tom’s trousers. Tom felt the slightly chill air on his legs, and stopped chewing jerkily. He was feeling Serge’s elegant fingers on the top of his boxers and under his navel and stood still, his mouth quite open, with some food in it and his eyes still closed. Serge felt his tension and spoke lowly yet seductively “Relax, baby...And enjoy the second part of your present...”

And with one bold movement Serge freed his cock. When the tips of his fingers touched his dick, Tom gulped. He put the plate down-how could he possibly eat undistacted right now anyways?- and looked at the beautiful face below who was looking at him with a lustful glimpse in his eyes. Serge smirked on his somehow weekness. He always felt week when Serge was looking at him like that- _dominant, predatory_ \- but that’s exactly the way Tom wants him. Serge was looking deeply in his eyes, and got his tongue out. He started licking his cock from the base to the top, from the balls to the slit. Tom wanted to look at him the whole time, but pleasure took over him and closed his eyes, throwing his head back.

Serge took the semi-hardened now penis is his mouth. First the head, with which he was playing repeatedly with his tongue, and then took even more of it in his mouth. He stopped when the head hit the back of his throat. He started bopping him, moving his head up and down, slowly, erotically...

“Ah...Oh...Yehh...Ah, yeah...Mmmm” “Ah yeah... Serge, babe...” Tom was moaning silently, he was so horny when Serge did his magic on him... When he caught him off guard... But then again, Tom was never soft for Serge, when sex was about to start...

Serge was working his tongue faster now, even more sexually if possible. He then got it out out of his mouth, and spit on it, making it all glistening now. He put it in his mouth again and he started stroking the rest of it on the same pace as he was bopping his head. That made Tom go insane. He strated moaning a little louder, but not too loud though, he didn’t want to be heard from the rest of the guys. And Serge knew he had to be quiet, so he was putting all his effort on making him go insane and come violently in the end, torturing him that way.

Serge’s hands were working impossible hard and skillfully and so did his tongue. Tom was still moaning and breathing erratically. He moved his head down, his gaze looking upon Serge who was busy with his cock in his mouth, and wasn’t looking at him. But then Serge’s even more lustful gaze met his, and that’s where they both lost it. Serge took his cock even deeper in his throat, and Tom moved the slightest he could his hips. Serge was moaning, and moving hands and head almost frantically and that was just too much for a human to take, especially Tom who could just come only by making out with Serge. And so he did. He came violently in his throat, just the way Serge wanted him to... Serge swallowed every single drop of it and a after a moment he stood on his feet again, and hugged Tom tightly, stadied him, as he was still shaking from his strong orgasm.

“That...that was...” he whispered

“Amazing?” Serge said quietly in his ear

“...Yes...Thank you...baby...” he gulped “I-I love you... I love you...for you...”

Serge looked at him, a warm smile appeared on his face “I love you, too babe... Happy birthday my old friend and lover”

They collapsed in bed together. Tom took off his shirt and Serge got naked as well. And they slept together, naked, just like lovers do...


End file.
